Plastic Rings and Other Things
by ScalematePrincess
Summary: The (mis)adventures of a man with a sweet tooth and a college student with no direction. Watch as they navigate their way through love and all the inconveniences that come with it. (rating varies depending on the chapter, occasional comic strips)
1. 01- Meet

Len awoke to the sound of bacon sizzling in the frying pan, humming, and the smell of what would probably be the best breakfast he'd eat in months. This startled him for two reasons.

One, since his first day living in his cosy little apartment, his fridge was constantly on the verge of being empty, and whatever little items inside were microwave meals and half-eaten takeaway. He hardly ever cooked for himself, so the fact that the kitchen was _in use_ came as a rather hard shock.

The second, and more alarming reason was that he lived alone.

He was greeted with a dull throbbing in the back of his head as he hobbled out of his room, wondering how exactly the stranger got in.

Although the most obvious explanation, he refused to believe he'd gotten himself stupid-drunk and picked up a random person on the street to screw. ' _I would know better,'_ he insisted ' _Even drunk I would never…'_

Leaning against the wall slightly for support, he made his way down the corridor and into the joint Kitchen/Living Room.

His father bought him the apartment –fully-furnished and a bit big for a single person to live in– as a peace offering. Naturally he'd seen right through the 'peace offering' and figured the extra bedroom (much smaller than the main bedroom, with soft- coloured curtains and walls and soft carpets, but oddly no _bed_ ) was his father's way of hinting that their 'disagreements' about his future were far, _far_ from over.

Knocked out of his thoughts by the lack of wall beneath his fingers, Len squinted, trying to focus on the figure on the other side of the room. It was easier than he thought it would be. Stanger had a mop of blue hair, tanned skin, and wore a lilac apron. He briefly mused that Stranger was another one of his father's 'peace offerings', probably from a slightly less wealthy family, majoring in something slightly less 'embarrassing', in a school that was slightly more sophisticated.

As he approached the intruder, he found himself appreciating the fact that he'd have something to eat when they left. Suspicious or not, breakfast smelled delicious, and he was desperate enough to deal with whatever side-effects came with eating it.

He'd made the grave mistake of underestimating his mystery ailment and took a few too many steps into the sunlight cutting into the room like a knife. Sharp bursts of pain sparked behind his eyes and he fell to the ground –or rather, the couch– dramatically. He groaned curling in on himself to hide his face from the light, which gained Stranger's immediate attention.

Abandoning the delicious-smelling meal, Stranger practically leapt over the kitchen counter towards the injured blonde, removing their apron to cover Len's head in it. Stranger led him back to his room, their touch gentle as they tucked the blonde back into the blankets. After a few moments, the throbbing dulled once more and Len tore the apron from his head. "Who are you?!" He spat almost immediately, choking slightly when their eyes met.

Stranger was very much hot. Stranger stood out as the hottest thing in the apartment since the air conditioner broke last summer. A toned body and a dorky, dumb look in his eyes that made Len a little bit more sympathetic for Stranger, as he probably lost his way looking for his own apartment.

Stranger broke eye contact in order to check the blonde's temperature. Even though Len cringed back at the stains on his hands, Stranger persisted, and gave a triumphant grunt that Len couldn't help thinking of in different contexts. Stranger's worry increased tenfold when a blush made its way to the blonde's face, and he ran out briefly to return with a first aid kit. "Y-Your temperature's normal but you might still be sick!" Stranger announced, retrieving an icepack from the box and placing it over the blonde's face. Len groaned in irritation and flung the cold wet thing back at the blue-haired male. "I'm fine!" He explained, "My head hurts a bit, but not too much that I can't yell at you!"

His could practically feel blood rushing to his cheeks when he realized he'd hit Stranger square in the chest, and Stranger wasn't wearing a shirt. As droplets fell from the point of impact and manoeuvred down that torso, Len felt grateful that the blankets were covering his lower half, because a way to make the situation _far_ more awkward was growing by the second. ' _How old_ _ **are**_ _you Len?'_ He berated himself, letting out a rather irritated huff.

"N…Never got your name Stranger" he said, trying to keep his head out the metaphorical gutter and stared intently at his ceiling instead of anywhere on the blue-haired male that could make his situation worse.

"Kaito…Kaito." The other male said, as if confirming it for himself than for the blonde.

"Why're you here?"

Kaito chuckled, scratching the back of his head "It's sort of a long story."

Len crossed his arms, a smile crept onto his face "I'm hungry, and I've got time."

The eggs were dry and the bacon a few scorch marks away from being burnt, but the toast was perfect, the sausages juicy there's orange juice in the fridge and more than one kind of fruit and even though he has to take medicine that tastes like pavement in winter, it's still the best breakfast Len's eaten in months.

* * *

 **A/N: So this is my new pet project. Since there aren't as many frequently updating KaiLen fics I'm writing this to fill the void in my soul, because this was my FIRST FREAKING OTP.**

 **A brief warning here and now, it's going to jump around in time a lot, since it's easier for me to write as random ideas come, as opposed to waiting until I know how to continue where I left off. It'll (hopefully) cut chapter waits in half, but no promises. Just started Senior Year and I practically caved under the stress on the** _ **first day.**_

 **I've already got a few ideas for certain chapters (Chapter 10 of the main plot is where the name of the fic comes from. Anyone wanna guess what'll happen?)**

 **If this isn't updated after two weeks, send me a message through tumblr (the-scalemate-princess) with a prompt or friendly reminder that I should be working on this and I'll get right on it!**

 **Remember, attention keeps a writer writing, so follow, fave review or send a message. I'll be working on this for a long time, and I'd really like to know what you think!**

 **-Mycah**


	2. 02- Girls

"What about her?" Kaito points to the bespectacled girl examining the pastries.

Len shrugs "Maybe, I guess. I can't see her face so…"

Kaito points to a girl sitting at a table on her own, trying to subtly take a picture I them. Her face goes red and she drops her phone. Len chuckles "She's too much like you, so definitely no."

Before Kaito can find another girl to ask about, Len groans "What's the point of this again?"

"I just wanna know what kind of girl you like, just in case."

Len raises an eyebrow "In case of what?"

Kaito looks down at the empty mug in front of him instead of at Len "In case you, um…" He continues in a lower voice "In case you get bored of me."

Len scoffs and rolls his eyes "I'm not going to leave you. I'm over dating girls, and it's really _really_ hard to get bored of someone like you, so you don't have to worry about that happening for a long time." He says with a smile.

"Then what kind of girl do you like?" Kaito asks. Len pulls a face, looking around the café, realizing the dozen or so girls Kaito pointed at were listening in on their conversation and trying hard to hide their hopefulness at his answer. He sighs "I'll tell you when we get home."

He makes sure to plant a kiss on Kaito's cheek and say 'I love you' as they get up to leave, just loud enough that the girl about to approach them (from a group Kaito pointed at earlier, who'd giggled at the attention) could hear.

Kaito can't stop smiling for the rest of the day

* * *

 **A/N:**

 ***pretends this isn't 458679355 years late***

 **much apologies!**

 **I meant to have this out weeks ago and I even had a Valentine's Day/KAITO'S birthday chapter ready and I haven't been able to post until now. I'll try to keep to schedule, but again, no promises.**

 **Also I headcanon Kaito as gay/demisexual and Len as bisexual/pansexual.**

 **Fight me.**


	3. 03- Shirt (M)

**A/N:**

 **Just a warning here, this chapter was written mostly in the wee hours of the morning, and pays little to no regard to general characterization. I was really tired and this was the result.**

 **Much apologies, this is filthy, skip to the next one if you came here for the fluff  
Written for Valentine's Day – Happy (belated) Birthday Kaito!**

* * *

For the second morning in a row Len wakes to find the space beside him in the bed empty. He shouldn't have been surprised; Kaito had told him Valentine's Day would be busy, but he didn't expect it to be this bad. He'd prepared a Valentine's Day-slash-Birthday dinner for Kaito the night before, knowing they wouldn't be able to celebrate it on the actual day, but instead of his husband walking through the door he received a string of rushed messages that said:

 **[sORRY SORRY SORRY DX DX DX]**

 **[Wont be comin home toniht]**

 **[lot of big lastminut orders so all handson deck]**

So romantic dinner was put in the fridge –he didn't want to eat any without Kaito– and he watched whatever shitty romcom was on and went to bed feeling ridiculously sorry for himself. It wasn't as if he didn't have someone to celebrate the holiday with, but it sure as hell felt like it.

Kaito's dedication to his job is a blessing and a curse. His inviting and cheerful personality seemed to draw more people into his bakery, and his optimism and obsession with not letting people down stuck him with ridiculous deadlines that he somehow managed to meet.

When Len truly thinks about it, Kaito probably wouldn't be coming home for a while. Even though it _was_ Valentine's Day, the day after would probably have people wanting to compensate for their lack of Valentines by stuffing their faces with all things chocolate, and the day after _that_ everything would be covered in powdered sugar in preparation for the Ice Festival.

The blonde digs through his blankets for his phone and types out a quick message.

[Morning. I miss you]

 **[Morning already? So tired. Miss ou too.]**

By the time Kaito replies, he's moved to the living room. He'd left the heater on the night before and the warmth still radiated throughout the room, so he'd have to change from his pyjamas to something lighter. He rests his head against the blankets piled next to him and smiles deviously as a plan begins to form.

. . .

Kaito's fingernails had turned red from food colouring hours ago, and only recently had they taken on a pale purple hue. He didn't even notice the cold until he heard the joints in his fingers groan when he moved them. His second-in-command insisted he take a break to get warm again before getting back to work (because convincing him to go home was a lost cause considering the crowd that was waiting inside the front of the store). There was no fighting Luka's insistence when a message from Len came through, but he'd managed to but himself a little extra time to finish icing a batch of cupcakes before he was forced towards his office.

Luka stands in front of the door, arms crossed sternly as she watches him turn the heater on and drag his chair towards it. Once he's seated, she takes his laptop from his desk, knowing he'd spend the free time sending supply forms and finalizing orders instead of relaxing like he was supposed to. "I'll do it for you and I'll get you a cappuccino or something." she says, with finality in her tone.

Kaito slumps in his seat when the door slams shut. He opens his phone, figuring he could use this time to talk to Len. He's almost surprised to find seven new messages.

 **[Wish you were here]**

 **[I'm so bored on my own…]**

A picture follows, clearly cropped to feature only a pale hand resting atop a tray of slightly deformed but otherwise inviting chocolates.

 **[I tried making chocolates.]**

 **[It's nowhere near as good as anything you can make, but if you don't like it…]**

The next picture sends a pleasant shudder through Kaito's body.

The blonde stares at the camera with half lidded, lustful eyes. One hand resting at his side, the other raised to hold the camera. He was wearing one of Kaito's shirts, which was long and baggy on his slight frame; Unbuttoned to the point where a sleeve fell off his shoulder and most of his torso showed. His legs were spread invitingly, the oversized shirt covering everything and nothing at once, as the outline of his erection was easy to make out, pressing against the cotton.

If the purpose of the picture wasn't clear, the text that came after it made the point very apparent.

 **[you can always eat me ;)]**

Words were trapped in his throat as he processed the message. When he'd managed to regain his composure (a process which involved loosening his pants) he replied

[Fuck len cant I have both?]

The response was almost instantaneous

 **[SHIT FUCK I]**

 **[I DIdnt think youd reply so quickly um]**

 **[fuck]**

 **[aren't you busy?]**

He smirks

[im in my office now. Need to get warm before I can get back to work]

[and your body is the hottest thing ive ever seen]

The confidence he'd suddenly had wilts with every passing second that the blonde doesn't respond. He has a heavy feeling in his gut that he'd screwed up somehow and he begins to type an apology. Two more messages come in before he can hit send.

 **[What if I don't want you to get back to work?]**

 **[What if I want you all to myself today hm?]**

He quickly erases his apology and settles on something else

[I wish I could spend today with you]

 **[Prove It.]**

 **. . .**

He didn't expect a response at all to his messages. He figured Kaito would be elbow deep in dough or flower and would only see them when he had to inevitably return home to change clothes, but it seems now was as good of a time as any to have his fun. Legs sprawled lazily across the floor, he waited in anticipation for the reply.

Instead of the short beep of an incoming message, his phone begins to ring. Without thinking he answers "What?"

There's silence on the other end before a deep, familiar voice growls " _God_ I love you"

His breath hitches "Ka…Kaito? Why are you–"

"I want to touch you." He states "I want to feel your heartbeat and I want to hear you moan."

Len whines, resting his head on the couch behind him. A chuckle from the other end, "Yes like that _just_ like that"

His hand tentatively brushes against his cock, his eyes shut as he imagines Kaito's breath against it. " _Please…"_

"Put me on loudspeaker. I want you to touch yourself, the…the way I touch you. Imagine it's me"

"Remind me, because I forget," he says out loud, shuddering at how his voice echoes against the walls "it's been too long, I don't remember where you touch me, _how_ you touch me"

"Fuck I…I kiss you everywhere. On your lips on your neck on your stomach on your thighs and on your cock. You like to pretend to hate it when I do that because it's just a thousand normal kisses and it's not enough to make you come"

He pumps his cock eagerly, and moans in delight at the memory "More, more…"

"When you're like this you beg for it. You're begging for my cock even when I've barely got a finger in you."

"Please, oh fuck Kaito _please"_

"Finger yourself, get yourself ready for me."

He obeys almost mechanically, a hand at his mouth and coated in saliva with no hesitation. The first finger breaches easily despite the sting and he bucks into his palm. He pumps frantically, two fingers thrusting into him, nudging against his prostate and he cries out, his orgasm bringing him to tears when it hits him in waves.

Kaito speaks as the blonde pants, voice surprisingly even. "When I get home I'm going to fuck you. I'm going to fuck you until you can't scream, until you're coming dry. Until you're so full of my come it could leak out of you for days. Until your ass aches for me when we're apart. Then I'll bathe you and kiss you and tell you I love you. If there's any of the evening left, we can eat together, watch something together, go to sleep together. Does that sound fine?"

" _Yes!"_ Len whines. As his breath evens out, he takes note of the figure standing at the door, and chuckles under his breath. " _You're home…"_

He spreads his legs, showing off the subtle gape of his ass to his husband, impatient to act out the promise.


	4. 04- Berries

**A/N:**

 **Day after Valentine's Day, but not the sAME Valentines Day**

* * *

Len wakes with a start, the sound of a struggle echoing behind his door. If he hadn't been with Kaito this long, he would've assumed there was something worth causing alarm for happening outside his apartment. But he has been with Kaito _this long_ , so he forces himself off of the couch and, after stretching yawning and taking his damn time, he opens the door.

Kaito falls on top of him, followed by what could only be described as a shower of red and black.

He knew that questioning exactly _why_ they were in this situation was pointless, since the explanation always somehow made the confusion worse. But he asks anyway. "What were you doing? What's with all the fruit?"

"We overstocked yesterday, so it's up to me to figure out what to do with them" Kaito says as he assists his partner up.

Len raises an eyebrow at the mess of berries on the floor, and then at Kaito "Isn't it impossible for a restaurant to _not_ run out of red fruit on Valentine's Day? Are you sure that's why you have these?"

He pulls a face, then says "Help me pick them up first?"

. . .

The blonde never actually gets back to sleep, but he settles for resting on the couch, his head on Kaito's lap, and watches in awe at the animated way his partner describes all the things he can do with the fruit. "…and cake! _Cake_! How could I forget _cake?_ We can make a really, _really_ nice ice cream cake with all of this! I don't think we have all the ingredients here, but I can drop by the Kitchen tomorrow morning and get more. I've already mentioned the cobblers and pies and tarts and… and we can use the ones in storage for sorbet and ice cream…"

"I don't think I can handle all that sugar." Len grumbles, his eyes meeting with the older male's.

Kaito's face scrunches up, as if deep in thought. Lens eyes had been unfocused, staring aimlessly at his mouth when he spoke, mimicking the expressions he'd made.

After a brief moment of silence, he reaches into the box – now on the coffee table – and drops a strawberry onto Len's mouth. Before the blonde can process this, he presses his lips against his, biting into the fruit before pushing it into his mouth.

Arms wrap around his neck, as their bodies become absorbed into the kiss. Pleasing little noises escape the blonde's throat, his hands roaming and pulling at the fabric of his partner's shirt. "Off take it o–" his demands are cut short by another berry forced into his mouth.

The next time he manages to tear his mouth from him, they're both rolling about on his bed, and he's laughing as he tries to catch his breath because Kaito's blowing raspberries between the hickeys he leaves all over his stomach. "Maybe – _ah–_ maybe you should make a sauce of the rest of them, so you can eat it off of _other_ parts of my body."

Kaito halts his movements to give him a contemplative look. "We can do that, we can _definitely_ do that" He pants, gently pulling off the blonde's shorts.


	5. 05- Cake

**this chapter is a comic**

 **much excite**

* * *

the_scalemate_princess^tumblr^com/post/140941652380

relpace the "^" with a "."


	6. 06- Sweat

His body is screaming at him, crying through his sweat. He's aching and sore absolutely everywhere, was exhausted by the end of the first activity, but Kaito had insisted. "You can take _far more_ than this. I know it!"

He'd been given many opportunities to stop. To throw in the towel and rest his aching limbs, but at this point he wouldn't be able to even if he wanted to (which he really, really did). Every movement was involuntary, fuelled only by Kaito's encouraging words and the pressure of his hand on his upper back , easing him down lower and lower

Len had a feeling that Kaito might enjoy making him suffer. The grin on the older male's face being the most tell-tale sign. "One more! You can do it!"

His wrists were about to give in, but he knew that if he went down he'd never get up. "I can't," he whines "I really, _really_ can't!"

He does anyway.

"Two more, c'mon Len two more!"

He feels the prickle of tears behind his eyes and lets them fall. Maybe _now_ Kaito would stop "I _CAN'T…_ "

. . .

The best days were lazy days. Laying on the couch or bed playing games or watching movies or shows and only getting up when necessary. It's calm, fun and a luxury he'd never gotten to enjoy until very recently, so Len exploited it for all it was worth. Getting fired had absolutely nothing to do with his new lifestyle choice.

After Kaito's fourth trip to the store for soda and chips, he grows Very Concerned™ "That's very unhealthy." He states, crossing his arms like an angry parent.

Len raises an eyebrow "It's perfectly healthy."

"Not for three days straight it isn't."

He scoffs at that. "Like you'd know what's healthy. You practically inhale ice cream."

When Kaito doesn't reply, he says, rather absent-mindedly. "Couch and bed are good for my back. Leave me be."

Kaito leaned over him. The smile on his face was cause for concern, but the words that came from his mouth killed rational thought. "You'd appreciate it more if you were more worn out. Soft furniture does wonders for a sore body."

" _Oh?_ "

"Yeah! So how about it? I know a few things we can do to get you sore and sweaty and begging. It'll hurt, but in the best ways."

Mind now firmly planted in the gutter, Len nods eagerly "I'm game."

. . .

In hindsight, thinking Kaito was capable of saying anything vaguely filthy without getting flustered was a mistake on his part. When he thought about it _truly thought about it_ , Kaito probably didn't realize what it sounded like when he said it, and just went with the flow. All it meant was that Len had allowed his mind to wander into the gutter far too quickly, and the ache in his joints (which he was certain would follow him to the end of his days) was his punishment.

Then again, he'd failed to actually say that they'd be doing a workout until they were well into the first exercise (when Len started complaining about pain).

When Len collapses after the thirty-ninth push up, Kaito carries him to the room, and places him gently onto the bed. The blankets are cool, and although he would never admit it, it's far more comforting and inviting than it would have been if he wasn't so exhausted. Len groans and stretches his aching limbs. He tries to laugh but it comes out like a sob. "I hate you so much right now."

"No you don't. You love me." Kaito says, his grin unfaltering and Len considers using his remaining smidgeon of strength to smack him. When the words sink in he's certain his blush has gotten a few shades darker. "Wh…what?"

"I love you. " Kaito kisses his sweaty, sticky forehead

"and I don't want you to waste away just yet. We still have so much we can do together." A kiss on his nose

"I love you, and I know you love me too" a kiss on his cheek

Len tries to fight the smile making its way on his face, but finds he's too exhausted to do so. Or keep his eyes open for much longer.

"You'll find another job sooner or later, it's not the end of the world."

The last thing he sees before he drifts off is Kaito's smile, sweet, reassuring, caring. Everything he loves about him in one expression and he realizes that despite the pain he'd been put through, it was because he is loved.


	7. 07- Tea

(Wonderland AU)

* * *

For a person who carried around a giant pocket watch wherever he went, the White Rabbit was constantly running late. There were always different reasons, which, by wonderland standards, were rather plain and 'cliché'. From being chased around wonderland by a girl in a blue dress to having to find contractors because that same girl had completely annihilated his house to fleeing from a rather enthusiastic chef who was certain he'd be delicious in a heavily peppered stew. Heck, he was pretty sure the only reason the Queen of Hearts hadn't had him cooked for herself was because she thought he was cute. Or she enjoyed watching him suffer from her large bedroom window in her even larger castle.

For once, his rush took him away from the castle and into the deeply confusing and utterly asinine woods. He was surprised –and a little disappointed, if he was to be honest – when the Queen had given him the day off specifically so he wouldn't be late for midday tea with his sister. The Mad Hatter was infamous for her inability to comprehend the concept of time (as opposed to her twin, who was constantly stressed because there was never _enough_ time), so giving him no other option than to attend her little get-together was a fate worse than death.

He checked his watch at the crossroads, where one sign read 'Mad Hatter' and the other was a series of numbers. The signs switched every few seconds. He had fifteen minutes to get to the giant tea pot that was his sister's home, plenty of time, but he always thought he had plenty of time, and he was always running late. He picked up the pace.

After wrestling back snapdragons and grinning trees and following the directions ever-so-cryptic Cheshire Cat, he found himself in the clearing where his sister, in her finest top hat (decorated with daffodils), gestured him towards the rather full table. She grinned at him, pointing at the seat across from her with vigour.

She was silent as she poured him a cup of tea, the infernal smirk across her face the only sign that she _knew._ To her credit, she tried to force a slightly less intimidating expression when she handed him the cup. "So how's my favourite baby brother doing?" she asked as she poured her own tea. The table was suspiciously empty. The usual tea guests –even the narcoleptic rodent that slept in an empty teacup– were absent.

"Where is everyone?" he countered, his eyes scanning the area in case of an ambush.

"There's a few other people coming this afternoon, but you can miss them if you hurry," she said, slipping back to her smirk. They both knew the irony of the Mad Hatter of all people chastising the White Rabbit, of all people, on wasting time, but decided not to acknowledge it.

"I've been doing fine." He stated, taking a cautious sip of his tea.

She dropped a sugar cube into her cup, then another "That's nice to hear. Word around Wonderland is you're much more relaxed than usual."

He cleared his throat. She dropped another sugar cube. "I got promoted. There's other people running my usual routes so I've got time to relax. I'm even getting my own swimming pool!"

Her ears perked up, as if she didn't expect it. "Y'know swimming pools are a huge responsibility. You have to clean them and fill them with water and make sure the chemical balance is _just right_. That's a lot of effort for one little rabbit."

He shrugged "Do you want to help with it?"

She dropped another sugar cube into her tea and shrugged "I heard from a certain kitty that you were hanging around Mushroom Fields a few months back, between your errands. What were you up to?"

"My watch was acting up again so I asked for help from someone living there. For people who spend all their time smoking they're quite efficient at fixing things."

The Mad Hatter nodded sagely and dropped another two sugar cubes into her tea. "Wouldn't want you to lose track of time, now would we. Can't be the best page boy in Wonderland if you can't get the right time now can we?"

He rolled his eyes and helped himself to a biscuit. "What have _you_ been up to?"

"Well a week ago yesterday one night I went down to Mushroom Fields, because I can't make my cakes without yeast and I saw some cottontail giving flowers toa certain caterpillar. Sir Clockworker Caterpillar –Kaito, I think his name is Kaito– you know him?"

Another sugar cube into the tea

The Rabbit averted his eyes and took another sip of his tea. "He's the one who fixed my watch, I had to thank him."

"I figured as much, but I had to be sure, because I didn't want some creeper taking advantage of my dear, sweet, defenceless baby brother. So I invited him to tea."

He gulped. It was one thing to be interrogated by his sister, and a completely different thing to be interrogated by her when she was on her own turf. "What did he say?"

Another sugar cube fell into the tea.

She stirred her drink, the very audible grinding of sugar against porcelain. "Your secret's safe with me Lenny-boo."

He flinched at the nickname and took another sip of his tea to calm his nerves. "You won't tell?"

"I'm not saying I won't tell, but if the topic for discussion somehow ends up being about the cottontail that leaves Sir Clockworker house every other afternoon, you can count on me to change the subject."

"Tha–"

"But you have to tell me why I have to keep it a secret. Kaito dodges questions better than I can."

After weighing his options, Len rose from his seat and stood next to his sister. He removed her hat, exposing her own white ears and whispered as quietly as possible "He used to date the Queen. She'd have my head if she knew I was dating the one who broke her heart."

She dropped one last sugar cube in her drink, which had gained the consistency of syrup, and drank it all in one go. Much to her brother's disgust.

"Same time tomorrow?" she asked, putting her hat back on.

He rolled his eyes "You mean next month."

"Yeah, yesterday."

"Deal."

* * *

 **Funny how this still counts as a KaiLen chapter even though Kaito isn't even technically in it. Also chapters are getting longer. Yayness!**


End file.
